skyforgefandomcom-20200213-history
Thandi Drilling Station
This is the only deposit of Mellonite on the whole planet. unfortunately, the area where it is located is seismically unstable, so drilling for long periods of time can cause the rocks to collapse. In addition to that, the noises and vibrations attract giant carnivorous worms. Mining at the site was stopped after a series of accidents. And even though one of the drills can still be started, you will have to be immortal to venture there. Walkthrough Players will start out with a group of Enraged Vipers, then a group of Wardens. After that, more Hydras and a Flaming Herald. First boss is the Flaming Herald, whom must be kept off the burning/magma areas or will be healed. The black magma ground will do consistent damage to players who stand on it. After another group of Hydras and a Flaming Herald, players will enter into an open area with instructions from Spurus to Enable the first battery (First Control Unit). This causes 'vibrations' which brings four groups of Enraged Vipers to the surface. AOE those down and move on to the second battery. Spurus will warn players that it will cause even more vibrations. This brings several more groups of Enraged Vipers that can be AOE'd down. Players will be asked to enable the third battery. After this players will have a new group of mobs, consisting of Enraged Vipers, a Viper Dreamer and a Pit Viper, who is the second and last boss. Kills the adds, then take on the boss. Every 15 – 20 seconds or so it will channel an ability that spews some type of poison that players need to move out of or avoid. Pretty easy to recognize. On occasion the Viper will go underground, coming back up under the player, doing significant damage to nearby players. This pattern will repeat until the viper dies. Objectives *Eliminate the Flaming Herald *Enable First Battery (First Control Unit) *Enable Second Battery *Enable Third Battery *Eliminate Rattleviper Mobs *Wardens of Magma *Enraged Viper *Viper Dreamer *Mystical Hydra (x4) Has occasional laser beams that can be moved out of. *Flaming Herald (x10 boss) (no mechanic other than tossing fireballs?) *Rattleviper - Pit Viper ( x4 final boss) Other Rewards: *Gorganite Trophy Fragment Bosses Flaming Herald :Ignition ::Sets fire to the ground within a 6 yard radius of itself for 4.5 seconds. The burning ground deals enhanced damage to the enemies. Melee ability. ::Cooldown: 12 seconds. :Summons Sparks to its aid. ::Melee ability. ::Cooldown: none. Activates when the hit points are reduced by 60%. :Basic attack ::Inflicts damage and casts an effect of burning on the target for 10 seconds. Ranged ability. ::Cooldown: 2 seconds. Pit Viper :Caustic Spit ::Attacks the enemy position with a blob of slime. At the point of impact, a caustic cloud appears which inflicts damage to all enemies in a 4 yard radius. Ranged ability. ::Frequency: 12 seconds. :Undermining ::Sinks into the ground and moves towards the enemy for some time. When it crawls out, it inflicts damage to enemies in a 10 yard radius. When underground, it summons Vipers to its aid. Ranged ability. ::Frequency: 35 seconds. :Basic attack ::Bites and inflicts damage. Melee ability. ::Frequency: 3 seconds. Gallery Skyforge Thandi Drilling Station first battery.png Skyforge Thandi Drilling Station gunner and Mystical Hydra exchange fire .png Videos Category:Squad